Drunken Call
by CassielT
Summary: Castiel is in heaven when suddenly a clearly very drunk Dean starts praying to him and since when can Cas ignore that? ### Destiel One Shot. Set somewhere between Season five and six.


Hey guys,

This is my first Destiel fic (since I only started the Show like three weeks ago...) but I just love them (how could I not!) and I imagined how that Scene would be so I had to write it down. Just think of it as an early Birthday present for Dean ;)

Since I got the idea when I was watching season four and when I finished it (eh... tonight) I was already half through with season 7 it doesn't really fit into the timeline... It is supposed to take place somwhere between season 5 finale and before Sam Comes back and Dean goes to Lisa and before that whole Crowely crap starts.

Enough talking now just enjoy and Review if you like it :)

~ Cass (since Supernatural it is kinda weird to write that Name...)

* * *

**Drunken Call**

Castiel was listening closely to what the other angels where saying. It was an important meeting and everyone who had something to say was there.

One of the other angels in the room asked a question when Castiel heard a tingling in his right ear. Absentmindedly he shook his head to get rid of it but it wouldn't stop. It meant that someone was praying to him. Not to God or the angels in general, no, someone was praying to Castiel himself. And he knew too well who that someone was.

"Come on Cas", he was saying right now and it felt as if the human was standing right next to him. "I know you can hear me. Admit it you enjoy me praying to you!" Castiel noticed a smile crawling onto his face before he could hide it.

"Did I say something funny Castiel", one of Raphael's followers asked. Immediately Castiel dropped the smile and shut the human's voice out.

"Of course not, I am very sorry." The other angel nodded reluctantly.

"Good, we all know what we have to do." With that the meeting was dismissed.

"It's getting really boring down here Cas. No one will talk to me."

"That's probably because you are totally drunk", Castiel muttered without thinking about it. Some of the other angels shot him irritated looks but most of them ignored him.

"Cas!" The voice was getting almost nagging now. Castiel sighed, closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was standing in a dark alley somewhere in Chicago.

A man stood before him, his back towards the angel and an empty bottle in one hand.

"You should stop calling for me every time you feel like it. It's bothersome." The man turned around, swaying a little and when he saw Castiel his face lit up.

"Hah", he cried out. "Son of a bitch, you actually came."

"You should refrain from using that phrase all the time. Especially in the presence of an angel of the Lord."

"You just need to loosen up a little bit Cas! Have a little fun. Then that face of yours would probably look a bit happier." He seemed to think about that for a moment. "Or maybe not", he then added."

"I am very busy Dean. Heaven is not very organized right now so if you don't need my help I will have to go back."

"Oh come on Cas", Dean replied and padded his back in something that was probably meant as a friendly gesture. "You angels gotta have some fun once in a while. With you it's always about work and duty and loyalty."

"Humans were created for fun. We were never supposed to have fun."

"Well that just sucks. And FYI I do need your help."

"What kind of case is it this time?" He shook his head.

"Nah not really a case… I think I got kinda lost. Not sure which way the motel is…" Castiel starred at him.

"You called me here so I can show you the way home?! You can't be serious."

"What about heavenly guidance?"

"I am fairly sure that was meant in a different way. But fine I'll show you. Now that I am here anyways."

Castiel started walking and turned to find Dean wasn't following him. "Are you coming?" Dean just nodded and started walking slowly towards the angel.

"You know Cas, it is nice to have someone to talk to. Sam is gone and I'm on my own again after all this time."

"What about all the women you are meeting with?"

"Their good company for a night but what can I tell them? Hey I'm Dean Winchester. I tortured souls in hell and my brother started the apocalypse. Not really the best pick up line don't you agree?" Castiel nodded in agreement. "They don't know me. No one really does; not even Sam did. But sometimes I get the feeling you do. I mean man you piss me off all the time but I trust you. You said it yourself you raised me from hell and it left marks. We have a connection." He reached for his own shoulder and touched it where the angel's handprint was burned into his skin.

"You're talking nonsense Dean."

"Am I? I don't really know. I think I'm drunk." Castiel only rolled his eyes.

* * *

They reached the motel after only a few minutes. The woman at the counter saw them and raised an eyebrow at Castiel but didn't say anything.

Somehow Dean managed to open the door but Castiel had to half carry him inside. He let Dean fall on the king size bed and went to close the door. When he turned around again the hunter hadn't moved. His eyes were closed and he was almost looking peaceful.

"Good night Dean", Castiel whispered but immediately regretted it when the hunter opened his eyes again.

"You're not going to go now right? You are staying. We have important business to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Like I don't know, like how we get Sam back."

"Sam is lost Dean and you know that. You promised him you wouldn't look for a way to get him back."

"I don't care." "You want to have that discussion now? You're drunk Dean."

"I am totally fine."

.  
To prove his point the hunter got up and lost his balance. Castiel caught him before he could fall to the floor. Cas really wanted to curse now. But instead he easily lifted Dean up and went back to the bed. The older Winchester suddenly grabbed his coat and looked him deep in the eyes.

"You know dude", he began, "I really like you." With one finger he pointed at Castiel's chest. "I might even love you. You are always there – well not exactly but at least most of the times I call you – and", he took a short breath, "I really like your coat."

"The coat", the angel asked surprised.

"Yeah I don't think you gave it much thought – you don't strike me as the fashionable type – but it really… suits you."

"It just came with the vessel."

"See? That's what I said. But serious, Cas, it makes you look all mysterious. I wonder how you would look without it." With that Dean began to pull down the coat.

Not really impressed Castiel asked: "What are you doing? That's ridiculous."

When Dean was done stripping the angel of his coat he took a good look at him. "I really hope that satisfied you."

"Dunno", Dean answered. "I think it kinda turned me on." And without any further warning he grabbed the angel's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Castiel was too stunned to do anything. He felt Dean's hot lips pressed against his own and to his surprise felt no need to push him away.

"Cas", Dean said in a husky voice and let his hand run through the angel's hair. He kissed him again, fiery and desperate and Castiel leaned into the kiss. He welcomed the hunter's lips, greeting them with his own. A moan escaped Dean's lips and he let his kisses wander off along his cheek until he was kissing Castiel's neck.

"You should really sleep now", Cas managed to say and gently, but firmly, pushed him away. Hurt reflected in Dean's eyes when he looked at him. It soon turned into disappointment and even sadness. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Cas. I'm definitely drunk. Just forget it." His deep voice made the angel tingly.

"It's ok, I think."

When Dean looked up at him again, Cas leaned slowly forward and gently put his lips on Dean's. The kiss was different. It wasn't as fierce as their first, not as needy but with as much passion. All the tension that had been building up between them since they met relieved itself in this one kiss.

Neither of them knew how long it lasted but when they finally broke apart they were both smiling slightly. "Cas – ", Dean began but the angel shook his head.

"It's fine Dean. Just sleep now and we'll have plenty of time to talk when you are awake."

"Will you stay?"

"I can't. But if you call I'll be there."

"You'll better be", the hunter replied and the last thing he heard before he fell asleep was the gentle flapping of wings.

End


End file.
